


live in the afterglow

by flynnisfly



Category: 4th Man Out (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnisfly/pseuds/flynnisfly
Summary: Ortu’s parents’ backyard held a surprisingly special place in Chris’s heart.a lil drabble
Relationships: Adam/Chris (4th Man Out)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	live in the afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 20ish minutes maybe because this dumb movie i watched like four years ago will not leave my brain lately. have fun with it.

Ortu’s parents’ backyard held a surprisingly special place in Chris’s heart. It was where he first kissed Adam, where he came out to him and confessed his feelings a year later, and where he proposed two years after that. 

None of it was planned. Chris (probably) would’ve been fine never being with Adam. He could deal. But then Adam had drunkenly brought up that it was the one year anniversary of their kiss, and the floodgates opened. Chris started talking, and he didn’t stop until Adam kissed him. Chris had just smiled and said, “How full circle is that?”

They went on their first date the next day. 

When Chris asked Adam to marry him, he didn’t have a ring. They were sitting on one of the benches close to the lakeshore, cuddled up under a blanket, watching the fifteen minutes worth of fireworks. Adam kissed his cheek, and Chris said it. “We should get married.” 

Adam laughed and pulled a ring out of his pocket. “Agreed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @houseinthtrees i’m usually pretty funny


End file.
